Rengar/Strategy
Skill usage * allows you to gank unexpectedly. Use in order to not be seen across the map as you move towards your gank or save it for chasing if you think the target can escape with and/or stealth or dash ability. ** Be careful with this as opponents will know if they are revealed. * allows to lunge to his enemies while stealthed using his ultimate. Use this to your advantage and use combined with for an exceptionally well executed combo in rapid succession, then slow the enemy using your . * can hop over walls using . Place a ward next to a jungle camp and get inside a brush over the wall, then simply attack the monsters. However, make sure they're inside your circle. Also, when your reaches 9 Trophies, use the extra range on your passive to make this wall-hopping easier. ** This is a great tactic for stealing epic monsters when counter jungling or killing the enemy jungler. * Maxing first gives you a little bit of single targeted damage and burst. ** Before rework some might have argued that was a one-point wonder skill, as its scaling was based on total attack damage and thus remained powerful even at Rank 1, having given good AS bonus. * is a great jungler as his heals him for a flat amount of his health. This allows him for excellent survivability both in lanes and jungles. ** When jungling alternate between and . ** The sustain of with a is better than if you can do full damage with the stacked attack speed. Use this to your advantage to get faster clear times, and get life back. * Maxing first gives you a good burst of AoE damage and a high defense boost for a few seconds. Consider it over maxing , when jungling or playing defensively. * Use in order to stop enemies from running away. * is a decent tool for escaping ganks and other nasty situations. However consider that the stealth can be delayed to up to 3 seconds when attacked and enemies will know when you are within 1000 range of them. * can use his ultimate in order to see invisible champions, such as , , , or another . * When you cast does not immediately turn invisible but after about a 1-second delay. So keep this in mind while you are in battle. * allows him to scout as it reveals enemy champions in a huge radius. This can allow his team to catch enemy champions hiding in bushes, or to prevent an ambush by the enemy hiding in bushes. This can also prevent enemy champions juking you or your allies using the fog of war or bushes. * When ganking a lane warded with , use outside of the ward's range. * Item/skill usage ends , but with the half second delay can still leap. This is useful to finish off almost dead champions with or and then leap to another target. * Using with 5 Ferocity charges can lead to an overwhelming burst of damage, as he can leave stealth with an empowered skill, use his 3 non-empowered skills in quick succession on his target and then already use another empowered skill because of the Ferocity gain after leaving stealth. * can cast and when he's leaping mid-air with . Therefore, casting first, leaping on an enemy champion with then using mid-air almost guarantees a snare, then following for further slow. It is extremely effective when ganking and is very easy for your teammates to deal more damage for a kill. Jungling * Jungle is one of the best CC bursters allowing the player to Double Snare: ** With 5 or 4 stacks of Ferocity, engage the enemy with . ** Use either for burst damage or for superior CC lockdown during or shortly after leaping. ** Then, use abilities to reach 5 Ferocity stacks again in which time you can to slow them for a ton, or use for further damage. ** Once 5 Ferocity stacks has been reached again (should be about 2 to 4 seconds to regain 5 stacks) use to Snare them again, or for more damage. ** After level 6 it should be ok to take 1 or 3 turret hits when ganking for a lane to secure a kill. * This combo is an effective lockdown tactic, which most champions would find escaping difficult (unless you miss the skillshots). This double snare combo is mostly inescapable unless they have two or more flash/dash abilities. * Make sure your lane partner(s) is there to deal the damage or alternatively you deal the damage while they focus CC abilities. Build usage is generally played as an assassin or a bruiser, relying on mobility and disabling the enemies and dealing massive amounts of damage in a short burst. Therefore, he is meant to be built with items that help him achieve this. * is a must for , because of its very high AD of 75, some health regen and life steal, and it also gives very nice wave clear and its active is very important in oneshot combo. * Is an exceptionally good item for Rengar since his skills are limited only by cooldowns, and the item's stats and active effect synergize well with his kit. * CDR is one of the stronger stats you can get on Rengar, because you are not limited by mana whatsoever and Rengar's empowered abilities are VERY powerful. ** , , and are great items on , each giving 10% CDR. ** is also great on , giving 20% CDR, AD, survivability, and armor shred. * The slow from allow to get in a lot more attacks where the enemy would otherwise escape. * Rengar has higher than average base attack speed ( ). He also has good AS per level scaling, totaling 48% bonus AS at level 18. * can be a good choice since it grants you MR, health and cooldown reduction as well as empowering healing and any lifesteal/spellvamp items that you may have. * is a good choice as it can block a spell while you are engaging a fight with your ultimate, allowing you to not be interrupted by abilities such as or any kind of AoE ability. * Since will sometimes need initiate for your team, it might be a good idea to buy tankiness and initiation items, such as or . is a very good choice to deal AoE damage and add burst to a target. * A possible item is as it pushes his burst damage even higher, but as this is not an optimal bursting item, purchase when very much ahead of opponents. However, if building a fighter , this will be a decent purchase ;Assassin build * This build is recommended only for assassin players. It capitalizes on ability to catch out single targets and quickly burst them down. * This build is full glass cannon build with only offensive items or maybe one defensive item. * In this build most important stats are CDR, Attack Damage, and probably the most important one, Armor Penetration. * Core items needed to oneshot someone are or , and followed by a , and last two items can be recommended boots for assassin rengar ( and ) and defensive item like or or an or instead of defensive item you can buy one more offensive item for example or (and in some cases even another or ). * With this build you will penetrate most if not all armor with basic attacks and physical damage abilities to Marksmans without defensive items or to Mages without , which is equivalent to dealing true damage. * Combo with this build is meant to burst one enemy down in less time that he can react or in short to oneshot.To do this you need to have 5 Ferocity Points, then activate and . Before you jump press and then while in the air press and for burst combo which kills enemy in less than 1 second or even oneshot enemy carry. * This build is very hard to counter in low elo because this build counters armor so hardest counters of this build are because of the active and due to its passive revive. * It's mostly built on toplane and before this build players usually build 3 or 4 s.Stacking s is very good in the early laning phase because it gives you health, life steal and some very needed attack damage. * When trying to assassinate very mobile champion like or is recommended to use instead of unless you are sure you can kill them before they can react for example with or in this case. * With this build you get around 500 or even 600 attack damage or more and you still have a lot of armor penetration so you kill squishier targets easily and tanks like or with moderate effort * Because assassin was reworked so you can't burst someone down as easy as it used to be but it's still possible with combo mentioned earlier. * If you have built or you will be very hard to run away from because of slow on every basic attack or AOE slow and both items give health which is always useful. * If you are dominating in lane and killing a lot of enemy champions you can consider buying ( deprecated in patch 5.22 ) which will be a huge boost to your attack damage. * Don't buy on assassin if you are very ahead as a round of your skills will kill your target, rendering the attack speed useless. * With a assassin build you want to maximize your burst damage and consistency which is why i recommend foregoing boots for another damage / crit item late game . This is done by many high skill rengar players such as dekar173,Avail,Ryan Choi,Philipve98,ChaosRain77,Pridestalker. Jungling * When jungling take appropriate runes and masteries for survivability, such as Armor Seals and . * For jungle items, take for farming or for ganking, with being a less common but viable choice as well. Enchantments are usually for damage, if you're ahead and can snowball or if you need to build tanky for your team. * Try to save five stacks of ferocity for a guaranteed snare from when you gank. * can has several build paths. ** A early/mid game route, choosing as a jungle item enchantment followed by both a and a into . This build gives him 75 AD, 100% health regen, 12% lifesteal, 20% CDR, 30 armor penetration, and active that gives him 40% attack speed and 20% movement speed for six seconds. ** A mid/lategame route, choosing as a jungle item enchantment then going for a and a , allowing you to deal an impressive amount of damage with auto attacks and your Q. You have more difficulty to burst down carries early but you'll deal more damage to them late game. However you can be easily countered if the enemy team builds or a . ** A tanky route taking as an enchantment gives him +15% bonus health plus 400 health and tankiness for ganks. This build will focus more on utility and tankiness if your team is lacking. *** The can be an effective choice for this build, allowing you to get bonus attack damage and armor penetration, another 10% CDR as well as armor penetration and armor shreding. *** Two other items that bring utility are and . The first giving you 700 HP and a slow and the second giving you slightly more damage and burst, a movement speed buff passive from the , crit chance and some HP. However, even if these 4 items will give you a total of 20% CDR, 110 AD, 1650 HP, 10 Armor Penetration and a lot of utility from all the passives, it will make you extremely vulnerable to %HP Damage. *** Consider a and in order to have some Magic Resistance and Armor as well as two useful passives. * can take almost any boots and benefit from them. ** gives you bonus attack speed for DPS builds. ** gives you 10% CDR for reduced cooldown on your skills, which is very effective on a skill-based resourceless champion. ** gives you more mobility and allows you to travel the map and gank more often. ** or gives you tankiness, attack damage reduction and an auto attack soaking passive or magic damage reduction and a Tenacity passive that make you less vulnerable to CC. Recommended builds Countering * Since deals mostly physical damage, buying armor is a top priority. and are very effective against him since the majority of his damage comes from autoattacks enhanced with . * Avoid fighting near and especially inside brushes as his passive provides him with great mobility and utility. ** His passive has no cooldown making slows ineffective when fighting him inside brushes as he can constantly close the distance. ** Skilled players can use to juke and escape when being chased and even dodge skillshots and avoid AoEs. * Avoid fighting 1 on 1 as his kit makes him an exceptionally good duelist. ** and make him deceptively tanky. That alongside life steal and allow to quickly regain health and with and to overpower you even if he was at low health when you started fighting. * When uses , nearby allies will get an on top of their heads, which means he is close and could pounce you. ** Always stick together or close to a tower so he can't leap towards your allies. * Avoid engaging when he already has 2 or more Ferocity, as when he uses all 3 of his basic abilities he will be able to cast one Empowered spell as well. * Beware if is jungling as he has great ganking potential with - in addition to his high damage output and burst capabilities, and or prevent his target from escaping. * If uses while your team has sight of him a distinctive sound can be heard. Otherwise you will receive no warning of the ability’s use, unless comes within 1000 range of enemy champion. ** This also works if you are in sight of a bush that he uses in. * relies heavily on perfect surprise attacks and burst to take down his target, stunning him and getting out of melee range will stop his momentum and ruin his initial attack. * Placing near your lane can prevent from ganking you using to bypass a . * Placing a when uses to run can prevent his stealthy escape. * Traps such as can punish him for entering bushes, hindering his ability to leap at you. Additionally, he is particularly susceptible to Blinds, as almost all of his damage is autoattack reliant. * doesn't trade very well at low Ferocity, so if you can keep him at a distance and poke him constantly you will make him much more vulnerable in lane. However, be wary if he has maximum Ferocity, because in early laning a plus combo can take more than half your health. * damage, burst and sustain relies mostly on his Empowered Abilities. Aim to engage Rengar when he is low on Ferocity stacks so that he cannot heal back any damage ( ) or counter burst you ( ) or nullify your engage abilities using his strong CC (snare) ( ). * cannot function well in large-scale team fights, as he is an assassin focused on picking off lone targets. Grouping late game and focusing him can make his ability to fight significantly lower. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies